


No Title

by MommySuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, but who i wrote it for likes so thats all that matters, did i say good?, fluffy stuff, i meant bad, this is good, um idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommySuga/pseuds/MommySuga
Summary: Bokuto admits something without meaning to.Akaashi just wants to talk.Kuroo is a lil concerned.Tsukishima is a surprisingly good "wing man".Kenma minds his own business.





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I made this based off of something in a Text AU roleplay on amino 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!

Akaashi blinked at Bokuto, the slightest of frowns on his face. "Bokuto-san, why are you acting so weird in the group chat?" he asked. Bokuto smiled sheepishly, standing up slowly, and slowly walking down the hallway and up the stairs to his room, without answering. Did he honestly think that Akaashi didn't see him do that? The raven haired male sighed, and looked over at Kenma, who wasn't even paying attention, minding his own business and playing his game, as usual. Akaashi sent a message in the group 'Bokuto-san, I'll meet you outside. Please talk to me?' After that he got up and went out the front door, leaning against the house a little ways away from the door. It was really nice out tonight.

Let's backtrack a little. The group chat.. "Volleyball Bois", Akaashi was sure Kuroo named the group, was a group chat that consisted of ma few volleyball players. Akaashi didn't even know who made the chat, or even who all was in it, but him, Kuroo, Bokuto, Tsukishima, Kenma, Suga, and Hinata were all in it. A few others, too, but they were the most active from what Akaashi could tell. He didn't know why it was made, all he knew was that he quite enjoyed it most of the time. Bokuto was always yelling in there, Kuroo and Tsukishima low key flirted (at least that's what Akaashi thought they were doing), and Hinata and Kenma talked about games. It was nice. 

But, Bokuto got into a small, not too serious (according to Bokuto - it was serious), argument with Tsukishima, who was high on hospital medicine. The argument was amusing, but Akaashi didn't really want to get too involved, which sort of failed. So, long story short, Bokuto said that he liked Akaashi more than Tsukishima liked Kuroo, but Tsukishima said no, because he literally was surviving because of Kuroo, who gave him a kidney (Tsukishima was having a kidney failure- not important for this story). But, Bokuto pointed out that, no, that point was not valid, because there's people who donate kidneys all the time, but that doesnt they love, or are loved, by a random stranger. Key word: love. Yep, Bokuto essentially, low key, admitted that he was in love with Akaashi. So, since Akaashi was right across from him, on the other couch in his living room, he left awkwardly. When asked where he was going, well, he was nervous so he said he was going to the store. He went the opposite way of the front door. 

A few minutes later of Bokuto pulling excuses out of his ass in the group chat, Kuroo told him to call, so he did. "Bro, what the fuck?" was what Kuroo said right when he answered the phone. Bokuto groaned, and slapped the palm of his hand to his forhead. "Bro, I just totally admitted that I'm in love with Akaashi???" he exclaimed, quietly so he couldn't be heard from his room in the living room. Kuroo, back at the hospital blinked, eyes wide at what his best friend just said, "Bro.." he said quietly, right before Bokuto flopped onto his bed, and exclaimed, "What do I do???"

"Well.. how does he feel?" Kuroo replied.

"KISS HIM." Tsukishima could be heard in the background. 

"Tsuki has spoken, kiss him!" Kuroo said jokingly, grinning at the blond that was with him. 

"I don't kn.. what?!? Tsuki??"

"Shh-" "OKAY I'M GONNA DO IT!" "No, wait, wHA-"

Kuroo face palmed, and shook his head, "Bro wait! Find out he feels, get some flowers, then kiss him!" he said just as Bokuto got up from his bed, and started saying goodbye.

"I gotta go now!! Bye Bro, bye Tsuki!!" And with that, Bokuto hung up, and practically sprinted outside after shoving his phone in his pocket. He grabbed Akaashi's shoulders, and looked at him for a split second, then kisses him. Akaashi was still, shocked, and even confused, as Bokuto pulled away. The older started confessing his feelings for him, rambling on and on, and even apologized sheepishly for kissing Akaashi like he did. 

Akaashi smiled slightly, and tossed his phone to the side (surprisingly, it didn't break), and yanked Bokuto back in for a kiss. He was rambling for too long. Bokuto heated up fast, his face turning 100% red because wow, the most 'beautifulest' person ever just kissed him wow.

After that, everything went really fast, Bokuto asked Akaashi to be his boyfriend, Akaashi accepted, his face terribly red, despite the almost neutral expression (he did have a small smile). They walked back inside, after Akaashi git his phone and sat on the couch, this time next to each other. Kenma was still playing his game, unphased by everything that just happened. 

'We're dating.' Akaashi sent in the grouo chat, gaining a 'Congrats!! But if you hurt my bro, Aka, I'll make my mom and myself disown you.' from Kuroo, and a surprised 'WHATGST' from Bokuto himself. Akaashi smirked at that, as Kuroo asked why he was surprised. Bokuto just didn't expect Akaashi to mention it so soon, honestly. But then again, why wouldn't he? 

And so they were dating, Akaashi spent the night and they cuddled and kissed a little (that's all okay), and Kenma slept on Bokuto's comfy ass couch. Yep, that's it. Their froup chat Antics definitely continued just the same after that, but maybe with a little more Bokuto and Akaashi flirting, and definitely with more of Bokuto being very cheesy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked my shitt writing (;  
> I'm not gonna proofread bc I'm too lazy sooooo pls excuse my fuckinnnnnnn mistakes
> 
> I might write more in this "AU"!! Idk yet~  
> Probably, I love the rp and a lot of drama and shit happens, it could make for good ff


End file.
